Ann's Story: A Pokemon White Nuzlocke
by Red One1223
Summary: Yep..it's a nuzlocke run. And watch as Ann tries to face the Pokemon world, gains and loses her friends and as she learns more and more of her destiny of saving the Unova region-if not the world!


It was nearing the end of winter, and our heroine of this story was less than pleased than with how late her journey was starting. Her mom was busy with work, and besides her and her friends celebrating the last day of school before they had left on their journey, she would've been gone sooner but her mom…

"Sorry I'm late!" her mother said as she bustled in to see her eighteen-year-old daughter, Ann, and her friends, Cheren and Bianca, all waiting on her. "I had to run by the store to get you all maps for the journey and…" she explained before setting a large blue box in front of her daughter. "Professor Juniper probably gave you the Pokedex and Pokeballs, but she wanted me to deliver THIS in her place."

The auburn-haired girl looked at the box and opened it up. "Our starters!" she said, seeing it being filled with three Pokeballs.

"Ann, it's your birthday, you pick first!" Bianca said excitedly.

Ann grinned and picked up the Pokeball. "I already know my starter!" she said proudly, stepping over to the side to let her friends wrestle for the final two. She smiled as she recalled her mother's stories of her journey when she was younger than Ann was right now.

How she defied all the odds of the stereotypical-'beginner-trainers-can-only-be-boys' myth.

But…

Something never did add up and Ann never dare to question it outloud:

'What happened to the last three gym leaders?'

Her mother had told her the tales of how she faced almost every gym leader back in what she claimed to be her hometown.

So what happened?

Ann shook her head from her daydreams and gripped the Pokeball. "I'll…I'll call you Marly," she said, sending out her starter.

"Osha!" her starter grinned sheepishly at her. Ann softly smiled and picked up her starter. "Os-Osha!"

"He likes the name," her mother said, smiling softly.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Bianca said, cuddling her Tepig, while Cheren's Snivy was resting on his trainer's shoulders. "He really likes you!"

Ann muttered something under her breath and set down the Pokemon. "I'm off."

"W-what?" Bianca stammered as Ann grabbed her stuff and started to leave. "D-don't you want to battle first?"

"Battle in my house where my mom keeps the nice expensive stuff that she worked hard to pay off? No thank you."

"She has a point," Cheren sighed as he went after her. Bianca chuckled sheepishly and followed.

"Marly, we're basically gonna spam Tackle ok?" Ann whispered to the Oshawott, her starter nodded determined to win. "Alright! Marly, go!" she said, starting the long Tackle-spam fest between her friends' starters.

Marly cheered after he won both times and ran up to her trainer, chatting excitedly.

"Yeah, you did great," Ann smiled softly, rubbing her starter's head.

Cheren cleared his voice and crossed his arms as he got Ann's attention. "I know this is our first time owning a Pokemon and about to leave…are you sure you want to do this? I mean…you don't even know how to communicate with a Pokemon, especially since almost everyone understands them."

Ann scoffed at him, "Dude, you worry too much and frankly, I don't care. I want to go out and see the world like my mom."

Marly nodded and simply agreed in his Pokemon-language and jumped onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Aren't you worried that you'll have a miscommunication or something?" Cheren asked sternly as the three of them took their first steps out of town.

"Now you're just being paranoid and-FIRST CATCH! Marly, let's go!" Ann said, running ahead of the three, chasing off the first Pokemon that they saw.

"Ann! That woman!" Cheren grumbled as he ran after her along with Bianca.

Ann basically threw Marly, who tackled the Pokemon, and threw the Pokeball, nailing him in the head. "Boo-yah!" she cheered, as the Pokeball clicked. "I caught my first Pokemon!" she cheered. "Now then…TIME TO GRIND LIKE THE WIND!" she grinned.

_New Pokemon caught/received:_

_Marly, Oshawott, met at lvl 5  
>Nature: Modest<br>Highly persistent_

_Ray, Patrat, met at lvl 3  
>Nature: Adamant<br>Often scatters things_

* * *

><p><em>And about the gymleader part...this is actually a sequel to a different nuzlocke run that I'm doing, but I have yet to finish the run and the story of said run. As far as I know, my ass will be handed to me by one of three people out of the gym leaders: Blaine, Giovanni, and Sabrina...more than likely Sabrina because IT'S THE ORIGINAL RED VERSION THAT I'M DOING. God help me.<em>


End file.
